Conventional facial detection and recognition techniques attempt to locate and acquire a target, such as a face, in an uncontrolled environment. In some of such environments, a transparent surface may be disposed between the target and an acquisition system, such as a lidar (i.e., laser radar). For example, the target may be on an other side of a transparent storefront in a retail environment, behind a windshield or other window in a vehicle checkpoint environment, or behind some other transparent surface in another environment as would be appreciated.
In such environments, the acquisition system may receive return signals from the transparent surface, from material on the transparent surface, from the target, from other objects, or any combination thereof. Determining which of these return signals corresponds to measurements of a range to the target, as opposed to the transparent surface, etc., is difficult.
What is needed is an improved system and method for determining range to a target located behind a transparent surface.